Kitty-napped!
'Kitty-napped! '''is the 17th episode of Season 6. Summary Feeling that the crew is tired of his “out of control” powers, Kwazii decides that it's time to pack up and fly away, but then he is kidnapped by a ringmaster and is forced to perform at a freak show as an angel winged cat. Once Kwazii's there, he learns that he's not the only prisoner when he meets some other kidnapped freaks who want to go home and now it's up to him and the Octonauts to save himself and his new friends before they move to the next town. Plot The episode starts with Kwazii in his room practicing his ocean magic by shape shifting water from a glass cup into a sphere. He decides to make it grow bigger but the sphere grown so big that it pops like a bubble and before Kwazii can do something to stop it, his room immediately floods and so does Captain Barnacles'! As the water washes them both down into the Octo-Shoot, they land on the floor soaking wet and Barnacles gets slightly mad at Kwazii who laughs nervously. The next day, things don't go well for Kwazii and his crazy magic. In the library, Professor Inkling asks him to help organize some books but while trying to use his levitating powers to put them on the shelves, the books start flying around and hitting both Kwazii and the professor on the heads. Then when Kwazii goes to the Launch Bay to drive on the Gup-B to practice his driving skills, Tweak, whose paws were covered in oil, accidentally drops her wrench on Kwazii's foot and his super sonic scream accidentally breaks the screen and the Gups' hoods, and in the Sick Bay, Kwazii tries to help Peso with a sick fish but instead of using his healing magic, Kwazii accidentally blasts out rainbows, hearts, and sparkles that tossed bandages, medicine bottles, tongue depressors, and stickers in the air. Later at the HQ, Captain Barnacles and the upset Octonauts talk to Kwazii that they have had enough of his magic and Barnacles declares to Kwazii that he must not use his magic in the Octopod anymore because it might cause more damage. Kwazii tries to tell him that he can't control his magic because it's still a bit wild, but Barnacles insists that he stops using magic once and for all. That night, a frustrated Kwazii decides to pack up his stuff and leave the team since he thinks that they if they can't stand his magic, then they don't have to have it around if he leaves the Octopod. After packing, he writes a note that he is leaving and is never coming back so the Octopod can be "safe" from him and his "havocing magic." Then he goes to the Launch Bay to open the Octo-Hatch without waking up Tweak and sprouts his aqua wings to help him breathe underwater as he goes out and swims far away from the Octopod. As he leaps out of the water, Kwazii begins to fly high from the sea and into the sky but what he doesn't know is that he's being watched when a ringmaster with a wacky mustache and brown hair and wearing a top hat spying on him with a telescope. He then uses his cane to shoot a net at Kwazii but with his psychic vision, Kwazii quickly dodges the net and turns to see the man trying to catch him! The ring master tries his best to catch the flying pirate cat but shooting more nets, but Kwazii is too fast for him so he uses is secret weapon: sleeping gas which shoots Kwazii right in the face and knocks him out, letting him splash right into the sea and giving the man enough time to capture him, taking him to his train, and locking Kwazii in a cage. The next morning, Captain Barnacles wakes up early and knocks on Kwazii's room to ask if he's okay and ready for another mission, but no one is there. So Barnacles enters the room only to find it empty except there is a note saying that Kwazii has run away again. Reluctantly, Barnacles sounds the Octo-Alert and calls the Octonauts to come to the HQ to go on a searching mission. Meanwhile in the mad man's train, Kwazii, who still has his aqua wings out, wakes up to find himself locked up in a cage. Kwazii uses his super sight from his duck-billed platypus charm (which makes his five senses super powerful and also give him a sixth sense that's like the platypus') to scan the place and finds a shadowy figure standing in front of him. As the figure stepped into the light, Kwazii then realizes that it was the mad man named Master Freak, who caught him earlier. Kwazii asks him why he's keeping him prisoner, but Freak explains that he's not keeping him prisoner but only wants to make him as a performer in his freak show to make lots of money and become famous. Kwazii refuses to perform at his freak show circus and says that he would rather be as far away from him as possible. Powers that Kwazii uses * Shapeshifting water * Levitation * Super Sonic Scream * Rainbow Magic * Sparkle Storm * Aqua Wings * Physic Vision * Super Sight Trivia * TBA Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:EpisodesCategory:Season 6 Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Friendship Category:Magic Category:Episodes focusing on the Octonauts Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Captain Barnacles Category:Episodes focusing on Peso Penguin Category:Episodes that need images